Uzumaki Clan : A New Begining
by Wrandral
Summary: Something wrent wrong during the sealing of the Kyubi, or was it right? Naruto ends up with more than just a family member on that day and won't carry his burden alone but what will that spell for the future of his clan and of the Ninja World? Uzumaki centric. Oneshot for now until i continue or someone adopts it (see my challenges or pm me for more information)


**Hello this is Wrandral speaking . Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfiction and first writing work ever, yes you heard me right so please bear with me and my obvious faillings as a writer ^^. I'll be honest with you all, since i'm not used to writing ( especially for others ) don't expect a regular and fast release rate for this story .**

**Now regarding this story and the pairings, except for the obvious NarutoxKushina i won't reveal them before their time ( though i think they're not that hard to guess ) also Naruto may stray from Cannon ( not quite sure how for now but i think it'll happen ) since unlike in Cannon Naruo will have ''someone'' right from the beginning ^^.**

**Also i don't own Naruto because if i did i would have made it a Seinen about Naruto .**

'' Human talking''

'_Human thinking_'

''**Demon/Summon talking**''

'_**Demon/Summon thinking**_'

**Uzumaki Clan – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1 : Your name is Kushina Uzumaki**

***BOOOM***

***RUMBLE***

Kushina gritted her teeth due to the pain caused by the tremor of the explosion coming from where her husband was battling the Kyubi. The explosion also had the side-effect of waking up the little baby sleeping in her arms who promptly began to cry.

''Shh my little Naru-chan, don't cry everything is going to be alright'' Kushina said while rocking Naruto in her arms.

Wether it was the words or the presence of his mother that did the trick, Naruto stopped crying and soon fell asleep again reassured by her warm embrace.

Watching her sleeping son with a loving smile, Kushina frowned as soon as the burden that he would shoulder came to her mind and still tried to find another solution even though Minato had convinced her that there was no other way.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Minato had just routed the masked man and given Naruto back to his mother, just as he was turning to go back to the fighting with Kyubi he turned his head toward Kushina._

_''Kushina can you still use your chains right now ?'' demanded Minato urgently._

_Kushina was surprised by the question since given her current condition she couldn't really be considered an asset in putting the Bijuu down but she still answered._

_''I think i can use them for a few minutes but it depends on what you expect me to do with them'' she answered uncertainly._

_'' I need you to immobilize the Kyubi when i bring it here with the Hiraishin so i can use the __**Shiki Fūjin**_ _ to seal it into Naruto''_

_'' NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO OUR NARUTO ! '' yelled the alarmed Kushina knowing implicitly how her child would be seen by the village._

_'' We have no choice Kushina '' calmly responded Minato, '' There's no other way to save the village and you know that if we don't do it the Kyubi will kill everyone here including Naruto ''_

_Kushina fell silent at that but still wasn't convinced. Seeing that Minato sighed._

_'' You know that he won't be alone with his Godfather and Godmother to take care of him along with the village since he'll be its hero''. _

_After seeing his wife finally relent he disapeared in a flash of yellow light living her alone with a sleeping Naruto._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

A sudden flash of light along with a suffocating pressure brought by the the Killing Intent of the Kyubi brought her out of her reverie.

''Kushina i need your help'' yelled Minato from atop Gamabunta's head.

''I'm on it'' said Kushina as she launched her chakra chains to restrain the Kyubi.

With the Kyubi being finally restrained, Minato took a ragged breath before heading to Kushina and taking Naruto from her reluctant arms before placing him on a platform a few feets away. While preparing for the **Shiki Fūjin **, Minato informed Kushina of his plan for the sealing.

''I will be sealing a part of our chakra and consciousness into the seal to help Naruto when he tries to take control of the beast's chakra and as a fail-safe in case something wrong happens, also it will allow us to see him for a short while before passing on in your case''

Kushina could only nod with the strain of holding back the Kyubi taking most of her dwindling energy but her glare clearly told Minato to get on with his plan before she dies.

Gulping, Minato began the sequence of hand-seals and soon enough the procedure of sealing started with the manifestation of the Shinigami arriving. As predicted, the Shinigami began the ritual by taking a hold on Minato's soul and proceded to seize the Kyubi's in order to seal it into Naruto but this is where things began to go awry.

Had Minato only tried to seal the Kyubi into his son, the process might have gone along flawlessly but since he also tried to put parts of his and his wife's soul into Naruto the lapse of attention allowed the Kyubi a small lapse of time in which it could act and it promptly tried to skewer the baby with one of his mighty claws and much efforts since Kushina was still trying to maintain her hold with her was only one thing both of them could do and they took action by using their own body to block the claw in order to protect Naruto.

After rapidly assessing the situation and with blood flowing from his mouth and wound Minato took a decision.

"Kushina … I don't have enough strenght to finish the sealing properly" he managed to grit out.

"What do you mean by *hack*" Kushina coughed blood before trying again "What do you mean by that? What will happen to Naruto?" She asked desperatly.

"Don't worry there won't be any problem for him but" he took as deep a breath as he could "I won't be able to seal a part of you into him I don't have enough chakra left." he finally said before pushing his remaining chakra to finish the sealing.

Kushina was devastated and tried to talk but in a last fit of struggling Kyubi tried to push its chakra through them to burn Naruto to cinders which, unknowingly to it, accelerated the sealing but also had an unintended virtue of both being skewered by Kyubi and being either the conduit for the jutsu or Kyubi's former vessel, the surge of its chakra connected their souls for an instant and what Kushina saw in the brief moment horrified her as even though she tried to deny what she felt from Minato his feelings were cutting through her protests with the sharpness of a katana cutting silk.

It's a well known fact that Jinchuriki are always related in some way to the Kage of it's village either by being family or some other means and it's often that bond that keep them in line and loyal to their respective villages. Kushina knew about that fact but had always thought that Minato was different ever since he saved her from that kidnapping attempt from Kumo, after all he wasn't Hokage at the time nor even close to ever getting that title so she had thought he was genuinly interested in her. Sadly for her, as the memories from Minato's side flashed by, that was not the case and even though she knew it was true in her heart of hearts she still tried to get her husband to put thoose worries to but as soon as she managed to lock eyes with him she saw that all the memories were true and that Minato never saw her as a lover, a wife but as a friend at best or something akin to a beloved pet or prized heirloom.

Unlike what most people thought Minato wasn't just an Hokage wannabe who managed to become one through hard work and luck though they certainly part of it, in his eyes he was meant for the position no he was born for it and for protecting the village. Very young, even though he was an orphan, he began gathering all the information necessary to know about his future role which included the topic of Jinchuriki. Now Minato was a genius, as everyone in his class and his sensei Jiraiya learned later on, so it didn't really took him much time to piece together what happened to the Kyubi and to guess that it was sealed into the wife of the Shodaime and speculate that it could only be sealed into someone with the fortitude of an Uzumaki. This is why as soon as Mito's health began to decline and Kushina arrived in Konoha he knew she was the next Jinchuriki and that he had to secure her loyalty for the sake of his village. It's his fanatical loyalty to the village combined with his talents and his closeness with Kushina that brought the Sandaime to choose him as his successor before his own favorite student Orochimaru.

Amidst the gut-wrenching sadness and despair brought by this revelation, Kushina felt the touch of another soul but that soul wasn't burning with hatred or fanaticism like those of the Kyubi or her husband. No, that soul was pure like only those of a newborn can be and it was only filled with one thing which was Kushina and that broke her from her misery and filled with love for her dear child.

"Naruto, my baby ..."Knowing she's going to die soon, Kushina tries to convey with what breath she has left all that she feels for her son and how sad she is that she won't be able to see him grow up but it is not to be as the sealing is finishing up and the chakra of the Kyubi rush into her child through her and her husband.

While the body of Minato ended burned to ashes by the toxic chakra of the Kyubi and his soul taken by the Shinigami, Kushina's went through a different process. It is true that even though Jinchuriki grow used to their tenant chakra they are still affected by it's potency and toxicity which is shown when they use the cloak when their not on good terms with them but Kushina is a pureblooded Uzumaki who are well known for their vitality even stronger than the Senju's who are said to have inherited the body of the Sage. In this case though Kushina wasn't trying to use the chakra as focused as she was on Naruto and she didn't notice that what she thought was her burning up because of the chakra was in fact her body being rejuvenated from the pure life force that chakra carried while going into her son and while she continued to grow younger and younger there was only one thing staying strong in her mind and that was Naruto.

By the time the sealing ended the only thing remaining in the deserted clearing where one blonde haired baby boy and a little red haired baby girl clutching each other like they were their lifeline and possessing each three whisker-looking marks on their cheeks. They stayed that way cuddling each other until one weary figure,who happened to be the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, intruded in the clearing.

After organizing the squads to see to the more pressing problems such as clearing the rubble, searching for survivors and patrolling the village Sarutobi decided to go check on the sealing grounds where Gamabunta disappeared and where the Namikaze family should be if all went well. On the way to the clearing, Sarutobi found himself hoping that Minato wasn't dead since he really didn't want to take up the mantle of Hokage again and resume the eternal fight against his arch-enemy paperworks which brought a shudder to his frame. Sadly for him his hopes were quickly dashed upon arriving as he gazed upon the devastaded clearing and the burnt remains of, he supposed, Minato and his wife close to the center. He was surprised though when he found not one but two naked babies holding each other while sleeping.

"Well it certainly is a surprise..." chuckled Hiruzen while taking the babies in his arms the action waking them up.

"And you must be Naruto"he mused after holding the gaze of the young boy and seeing the resemblance with his father Minato along with the seal on his stomach which marked him as the new Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"The real question is who are you supposed to be little girl and how did you end up here … did Minato try to change his mind about using Naruto or is she their daughter and I wasn't informed" he began musing to himself.

The little girl didn't take kindly to being woken up by an unknown old man smelling like tobacco and promptly began crying quite loudly.

"Oi Oi don't cry Ojou-chan" Hiruzen started only to stop when he noticed that Naruto promptly started to cuddle the little girl who opened her eyes and soon laughed from the tickling brought by the awkward hug. Seeing her like that and considering her red hairs and purple eyes Hiruzen was troubled by the similarity with Kushina but quickly banished the thought from his mind.

"Well well you seem to like each other quite a lot" he laughed out loud "Almost like siblings, which might be good for Naruto considering the loneliness accompanying Jinchuriki everywhere".

Hiruzen Sarutobi considered that since Naruto seemed to have lost both his parents it would be cruel to separate him from this little sister he seemed to have found himself and, after a little reflexion, decided on a name for the little girl.

"Hey Ojou-chan do you want to be Naruto's sister" he asked gently only to receive a delighted giggle in response which seemed to satisfy him.

"Well then since it's decided your name is Kushina Uzumaki sister of Naruto Uzumaki" he annouced solemnly.

**Author Note:**

**Well damn I never thought I would finish this chapter and look it's only a little over 2k words O_o, my respect for those who write weekly chapters of more than 6k is higher than the Everest ( i'm not kidding ).**

**Sincerely I didn't think i would end up posting this chapter since i'm not really a writer ( in fact it's my first fanfic on top of being the first text of 2k+ word I wrote that isn't involved with an exam) and usually prefer to think about ideas or read fanfics.**

**For now this story will stay as a oneshot until I either find the drive to write the next chapter or someone takes up the story ( if someone is interested I have a few guidelines on top of the challenge I posted earlier that I can send you to help if you're interested ). Even so i'm greatly interested in what you readers think about it as long as it's constructive.**

**On that note I wish all of you a good day Wrandral out.**

**PS: Does someone know when those admin will finally either ban the yaoi or install a filter for it?**


End file.
